


Stiles and Xander Would Totally Have Been Best Friends In High School

by Simplistically_content



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little crack, M/M, Mpreg, it's basically all talk, talk of knotting, zero gag reflex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when you get the Beacon pack going on vacation to a beach house in LA, where the territory is run by Angel. A very strange conversation between the two human mates. At least that's what happens when I imagine it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and Xander Would Totally Have Been Best Friends In High School

**Author's Note:**

> Full Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.
> 
> Also, this is like, semi-pure crack. Feel free to judge. (Supernatural is thrown in because I wanted background and it was on my mind)

“Xander Harris...”

“Stiles Stilinski...”

The pair eyed each other critically, taking in every detail they could as they sat in a random booth of a random diner in down town LA.

“Hunter?”

“Bit of this, bit of that... You?”

“Same. Connections?”

“Vampire Master of LA county. Holds down the local demon law firm, controls everything. You?”

“Werewolf pack, Alpha Hale, Beacon Hills. Also... the odd hunter here and there over the country.” Xander raised an eyebrow and Stiles shifted. “I have no idea why, but people seem to like dealing with me. I’ll be the first to hold my hand up and admit that I’m an obnoxious little shit, but hunters _dig_ that dude. They find it _refreshing_!” Xander snorted.

“You’re certainly something, kid.”

“Also, 22.”

“When you’re 9 years older than me, you can call me kid too,” Xander smirked, Stiles gave him that one.

“Winchesters,” Xander’s eyes widened and Stiles snorted. “Yeah. They dubbed me their honorary kid brother after I saved their asses a few years back. They swing by whenever they’re... y’know... not dead or in hell or heaven or purgatory. They send postcards,” Stiles nodded and Xander snorted again. “Also Gabriel.”

“I know a Gabriel... we had a blast in his basement once,” Xander mused, a faraway look falling over his face and Stiles tapped the table.

“I’ve heard of the shit Sapora gets up to, dude, I do not want to picture it thank you. I’m talking _archangel_ Gabriel. He’s like a pint-sized powerhouse of perpetual _awesome_. And a little weird.”

“I’ve heard... I also heard his big brother shanked him with his own blade...”

“Gabe’s dad’s pretty powerful, y’know? Gabe was like this shining fucking light or some shit back in the day... Old _dad_ figured, hey, he deserves to be cut some slack... why not bring him back. So he did. Probably one of the only decent things old G’s done in the last 2,000 years.”

“Maybe...” They were quiet as they sipped their coffees. “So, you got a reason to be loitering in my town?”

“Thought this was the vamp’s territory...”

“The vamp is my mate so... mi casa and whatever.”

“Nice,” Stiles whistled through his teeth, impressed. “Gag reflex?” Xander just smirked and Stiles was once more, impressed.

“The pack’s on vacation. We have a beach house about a mile down from Venice, private land. There’s no other wolf pack’s around but as we know this is Angel territory, figured we’d do him the courtesy.”

“So where’s your alpha?”

“Alpha is a strong word... go with mate,” Stiles nodded, drinking his coffee.

“Interesting...” Xander eyed him. “Knotting?” Stiles arched an eyebrow. “Come on dude, this is like... my teenage nerd dreams coming true.”

“You have a demon law firm at your fingertips, and you want me to confirm or deny the legend that wolves knot their mates for breeding?” Stiles laughed, eyes flickering to the far side of the diner and grinning at his pack, who were sat staring at the pair of them, safe and cosy behind their sound proof barrier, _a la Lydia._

“Zero gag reflex,” Xander supplied, offered, and Stiles grinned.

“I _like_ you. We would’ve totally been friends in high school.”

“Truer words, my friend. Truer words...”

“And... yes. But not all the time. And in case you were wondering... or your mate was wondering - cause I can see you eyeing him over my shoulder, just like you can see me eyeing mine over yours... my pack are with me because I am pregnant. And also, pack mom. So they’re protective.” He saw Xander’s eyes widen and flicker down to his stomach briefly.

“Congrats, bro,” Xander grinned. “I’ll be sure to let Angel know that there’s no chance he’ll be able to recruit you into our team.” They shared a laugh and Stiles kicked a foot out to disrupt and destroy the barrier.

“Baby doesn’t like not hearing things,” he explained at Xander’s raised eyebrow. “I totally made that up, I could just see D getting antsy.” He caught the scowl sent his way and blew a kiss.

“Don’t worry dude. Your pack has a blanket welcome to LA - whenever you’re in town in future, drop me a text and let me know you’re here, we’ll make sure our teams know to leave you alone.” They exchanged numbers and finished their coffees. “I might even drag Angel down to your little town for a break. God knows he needs one.”

Stiles heard something growling behind him and snorted. “He sounds like Derek when he’s all huffy.”

“No sex for me tonight,” Xander feigned woe. “I’d ask you out for a drink but in your condition, I don’t think your pack would be very _pleased_ with the offer...” they shared a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This… came out of nowhere. I kid you not. I was writing something for _Glee_ when this flew into my head, so… y'know… whatever that means.
> 
> Then there the obligatory Saporta mention. Don't even ask cause I got nothing.


End file.
